Perfectly Flawed
by excaliburpaladin18
Summary: Tohru is perfect. As much as she hates it. This story features a very different Tohru, who is tormented by her past. As if things could get any worse for her, her family holds the second family Zodiac curse. Will she be able to find her voice or will she break under the pressure of being perfect? Some slight romance. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

AN : This story is quite different to the original Fruits Basket theme. Tohru's personality is much different but the rest of the characters are generally the same. In this story Tohru is one of three triplets. Her sister was separated at birth and Tohru was left to grow up with her brother. Both Special A and Friuts Basket were the first two anime that I ever watched. Hope you enjoy my story! Be sure to write a review and give support as this is my first fanfiction! xoxo

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own Special A or Fruits Basket.**

Prologue

Tohru's mother was very close with Shigure Sohma. They knew each other from work and had developed a wonderful friendship, lasting many years. Tohru's father was very abusive but her parents had split, long ago. Tohru spent most of her time at her mother's but the scars of her past with her father still remained. Due to her father's abuse, she and her brother, Riku were under lots of pressure to be perfect and she hated it. To make things even worse, her family too was cursed by the zodiac. This was unknown to the Sohmas and the Hondas didn't even know the Sohmas existed. Her father had passed away a year ago and Tohru and Riku now stayed with their mother. But unfortunately, her mother was involved in a car crash and died from her injuries. Nobody had offered to take the two children in. Except one…

Chapter 1

'Yuki! Kyo!' Shigure called.

Yuki was in the sitting room watching the news and Kyo was upstairs in his room, lifting weights and practicing his martial arts, so next time he could finally beat that damn rat.

'Can you come downstairs? I need to tell you something very important that will impact our immediate future. (Now that I think about it I should have told you a long time ago…)'

'Can't it wait?' Kyo shouted with a weight still in his hand, 'I'm training right now!'

Shigure sighed hopelessly, 'No it can't! So I suggest you come downstairs, or you won't be prepared!'

'Prepared for what, may I ask?' Yuki popped his head around the corner of the door, peering into the sitting room. The sliding door to the porch was wide open, letting the warm summer's air fill the room. The sun was already high in the air and Yuki wasn't even fully awake yet.

'Prepared for the pretty high school girls!' Shigure chirped, laughing to himself. Yuki cringed at Shigure's perverted nature.

'You sick bastard…' he muttered as he sat down at the table. The dining table was a traditional japanese style table, low to the ground and people sat on cushions on the floor.

'What's taking Kyo so long?' Shigure called, taunting Kyo who had just put his weights down.

'I'm coming goddammit!' he yelled. Once Kyo had come down the stairs and sat at the table, Shigure proceeded in telling the two teenage boys the urgent matter that needed to be addressed.

'As you both know, there's just the three of us at home here.'

'Right…' replied Kyo and Yuki.

'And there has never been anyone else here.' Shigure rambled on.

'For god's sake! Get to the point Shigure!' Kyo barked slamming his fist on the table. Kyo hadn't got time for this! He needed to train!

'Okay, so basically I promised my old friend something.' Shigure continued rambling.

'And your point is?' Yuki questioned, getting a little irritated.

'That I would take care of her children if anything happened.' Kyo gestured for him to continue. 'So, she died a few weeks ago, and I have offered to take in her two children.'

'WHAT!?' Kyo yelled, standing up from the table. 'So you have offered to take them in!?'

'Um, yes.' Shigure replied, suddenly fearing for his life.

'Well this certainly is a surprise.' Yuki responded, calmly. 'Have you met them before?'

'Of course I have!' Shigure explained. 'They are both wonderful children, you'll love them.'

'Who even are they?' Kyo grumbled, now that he had calmed down.

Shigure tapped his nose, ''That's for me to know and you to find out.'

'Ah, Shigure?' Yuki asked, 'When exactly are they coming?'

'Oh I forgot to tell you, they're coming tomorrow morning at 11.'

'TOMORROW!?' Kyo bellowed. 'YOU STUPID DOG! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER!?'

'Haha…' Shigure laughed guiltily, 'guess I forgot. Well then, I'd better get on with my work. Ciao!' Shigure fled back to his room and yet again, used his writing career as an excuse to get out of another situation.

'Ugh!' Kyo grumbled. 'That bastard waits until now to tell us!'

Yuki watched him walking back and forth across the room, wondering what they should do about this now complicated situation. If they were to find out, what then?

He kept staring at Kyo while he thought until Kyo spotted him staring and raged. 'What do you want!?'

'Nothing, really!' Yuki replied.

'You were staring at me!'

'Nope! I was just looking!'

'No you weren't you were like this.' Kyo mimicked Yuki but exaggerating a little as he bulged his eyes and stared at something in the room.

Yuki just sighed. 'Seriously. Can I not look at you without you accusing me of something I didn't do?'

'You've done it rat boy! We're taking this outside!'

He rolled his eyes. 'I'd rather not.' Yuki stated simply, turning towards the door.

Kyo grabbed his collar and pulled him back. 'You're not getting out of this one, you damn rat! This time I'll get you for sure.'

Yuki smirked, causing Kyo to growl at him. 'Like that's ever going to happen. Although, I can praise you for one thing.' Kyo looked at Yuki, confused. 'I can praise you for trying, even though you know deep down in your heart, that you will never win.'

Kyo growled even louder this time, he was fuming. This stupid rat needed to be taught a lesson. 'Just you watch!'

Yuki laughed. Kyo leapt at Yuki but Shigure's door suddenly opened. 'Please, try not to wreck the house before the two new people come over. If you're going to fight, do it outside where you can't break my beautiful house.'

The two boys froze in their fighting positions as Shigure closed his door and got back to 'work'.

They sweatdropped, and after a while, Yuki unfroze and walked away. 'Hah!' Kyo screamed, 'I WON!'

Yuki sighed loudly, 'I just don't want to waste my time fighting a stupid cat, when I have better things to do.' And he left the room.

Kyo cursed under his breath and went back to his room to train.

Yuki was making preparations for the End of Year ball which was next Friday, and he still hadn't got a date to the dance. The two boys had shut themselves in their rooms all day until Shigure had sorted out the room arrangements.

Shigure knocked on Kyo's room. 'Come in.' Kyo grumbled.

Upon seeing Shigure he rolled his eyes. 'What do you want?'

'I've just sorted out room arrangements, we will be housing a boy and a girl.' Shigure explained, 'so the boy will be sleeping on your other bunk.'

'For fuck's sake Shigure!' Kyo moaned, 'Can't he stay anywhere else!?'

'Not if we want to keep our money instead of spend it on building a new room just for him.' Shigure stated.

Kyo sighed, angrily. 'Get out.'

Shigure giggled.

'I said get out!' Kyo shouted.

Shigure left his room and headed to Yuki's. 'Come in.' Yuki said.

'So, I've sorted out room arrangements and it looks like the girl will be in the room opposite, and the boy will be in Kyo's room.'

'Ah, thank you for letting me know.'

Shigure left the room and went back to his, where he actually did some work.

After a while, Shigure called the two boys downstairs and they got a take out from a nearby place. The two boys were both exhausted and they went straight to bed, leaving Shigure alone downstairs. He was actually working this time, writing the next chapter of his new book. He stopped writing for a quick moment and sipped his tea. Sara, Riku, I hope you have a good stay here.

The next morning, the three young men were downstairs eating Yuki's burnt porridge.

'Ugh. Yuki, can you please TRY to cook well?' Shigure moaned as he stared at the black mess in the bowl in front of him.

'Well maybe next time, YOU should try cooking Shigure.' Yuki shot.

Shigure ignored his comment and pulled a face at the charcoal. 'I think I'll skip breakfast if this is my only choice.' He returned to his room and got on with some work.

The atmosphere was almost always tense with the two teenage boys in the room. They finished the 'food' that Yuki had burnt, and went into the living room to watch the soccer. Of course, the two supported rival teams and they always argued.

At eleven sharp, there was a knock on the door. I wonder what kind of people these two are. Yuki thought. Shigure heard the loud knock on the door and rushed to the front to answer it.

'Hello! Hello! Come in! Make yourself at home!'

The two children stepped in. They both looked almost identical, their hands were linked and they both shared the same straight face.

'Let me introduce you.' Shigure started.

'That won't be necessary, Shigure.' Tohru muttered.

'Is that so?' Shigure asked,

'Tohru here works with me in the Student Defense Force.' Yuki pointed out.

'And this annoying thing always beats me at everything. Perfect brat.' Kyo grumbled.

Riku hung his head. Tohru turned to him, looking worriedly. She put her hands on his shoulder.

'Riku.' she whispered softly, 'It's okay, he's just an idiot.'

 _You are a burden, Tohru._

Tohru flinched. Pulling her hands quickly away from Riku's shoulders and covering her eyes.

'Tohru, are you okay?' Riku asks.

'I-I'm fine.'

'Ah, Yuki. Would you show them to their rooms?' Shigure requested, breaking the tension.

'Gladly.'

Yuki led the two upstairs and pointed at the first door on the left. 'This will be your room. Unfortunately you have to share a bunk with the stupid cat, you'll be sleeping on the bottom.'

Riku nodded and entered his room, leaving Yuki and Tohru alone. Tohru followed Yuki to the end of the corridor where two rooms were. They were both directly opposite each other.

'The room on the right is mine and this one is yours.' He explained pointing at the door on the right.

'Thank you Yuki.' Tohru bowed and entered her room,

 _You trouble others._

Tohru walked to the end of the room and set her bags against the wall. She pulled out her folder and took out a piece of lined paper. She began to write.

 _February 3rd_

 _I'm not sure what to make of the Sohmas. They are quite fascinating and I can sense a thick air of mystery hanging in this house. It's almost as if they are hiding something. Mind you, we are too. I just hope they don't find out. Life at school is very dull. I almost never talk anymore. All because of Takishima. Right now, all I want to do is to drag him back here. I know, he's an idiot, but there's something about him that I can't explain. I'm so bored without any of those challenges. Come back._

She lifted up the paper and read it through. Tohru smiled and placed it into the folder. She got straight to work, lining her mattress and covering her pillow and duvet. Once this was done, she made the bed ever so neatly.

Perfect. Just as I like it.

Tohru's smile fell at the reminder of the word perfect. She despised that word more than any other in the world. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a crinkly and tatty piece of paper.

 _To Sara,_

 _I'm sorry, but I can't accept your challenge. Something has come up and I have to return to Australia. Just wait right there until I come back and you can challenge me. I promise I won't be long, Miss Second Place._

 _Kei Takishima_

When will you be back, Takishima? When? It's been years.

It was almost as if her heart was calling out, longing to be heard.

Tohru sighed hopelessly. She had work to do. She left her room and walked downstairs to prepare tea. Unfortunately, when she checked the fridge there was nothing.

'Shigure? I need to buy some things from the store. Do you know where I should go?' Tohru asked quietly.

'Don't worry about that, I'll get someone to take you.' he replied.

Tohru went back up the stairs but walked straight into Riku. She lost her balance and fell, tumbling down the steps. And to top things off, Sara hit her head on a wooden post.

'Ow!' She exclaimed, 'stupid dog!'

'Stupid rat.' Riku said, 'you should be more careful next time.'

Riku held out a hand, Tohru took it and he pulled her up.

Later on…

Yuki and Tohru were walking to the store together. It was quite awkward, but Sara was glad Yuki wasn't talking.

'Why did you call your brother a 'stupid dog' earlier?' he asked curiously.

Tohru sweatdropped.

 _Cover it up._

'Haha, I guess it's just that he has the personality of a dog.' she explained awkwardly.

Yuki raised a suspicious eyebrow. 'But he also called you a stupid rat.'

 _This is getting too close._

She sighed, 'I don't remember our family matters being any of your business.'

'Ah, my apologies.' he replied.

There's something about her. It's mysterious. As if she's hiding a secret.

'No. Don't be sorry.' Tohru hung her head. 'But this is a secret, and I can't tell you about it unfortunately. Or something bad will happen.'

'It's okay. I have one of my own too.' he admitted.

 _A secret, huh?_

When they arrived at the supermarket, they bought everything. Yuki carried the bags and they began to make their way back.

'Tohru?'

'Hm?'

'Do you like cats?' Yuki asked.

'Do I like cats? What a question.' Tohru laughed to herself. 'Stupid, useless animals.'

'I agree..' Yuki said.

Yuki watched her curiously as if to say, What a mysterious girl.

AN : I know, I know. You're probably thinking this is a horrible story and you hate it, but technically this is a fanfiction, as it includes some parts which we will see later on that are definitely in Fruits Basket and Special A


	2. Chapter 2 - Friends and Foes

AN : Thank you for actually clicking that next button. I'm so happy :)

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own Special A or Fruits Basket!**

Chapter 2

'Wow Tohru, this food is good.' Shigure said with food in his mouth.

'Shigure, it's not polite to talk with your mouth full.' Yuki lectured.

Tohru Riku and Kyo sweatdropped

'So, do you cook often?' Shigure asked now that he had swallowed the riceball.

'Every day. Father insisted I learn.' Tohru explained. 'Even though I'm useless, my cooking is mediocre is what he would tell me.' her smile turned to a frown.

 _What a thing to say to a child…_ Shigure thought.

Riku patted her gently on the shoulder. 'I'm sure that Father means well, for example being mediocre means there is room for improvement right?'

 _Riku. You don't understand me._

'That is true, Riku.' Tohru agreed.

 _No it's not. You're supposed to be perfect, Tohru._

The rest of supper was eaten in silence. Tohru excused herself and went to wash up. Kyo returned to his room again whilst the other three boys went to the living room to watch the match.

After she cleaned up, Tohru returned to her room. She sat on her desk and wrote.

 _February 4th_

 _Everyone seems friendly here, especially Yuki. Kyo has been in his room all day, so I don't know what to think of him just yet. Although, she reminds me of Annie. An explosive temper and a bad attitude. Just like a cat. Shigure is pleasant as always, he loves my cooking already and he has such a jolly attitude, I can't help but smile when I'm around him. Yuki has already helped me a lot. He came with me to the store, carried the bags, cleared up the table to help. He helped me a lot. I hope we can be friends, but for now, I have to study. My grades are slowly dropping and I can't deal with that._

Tohru finished and picked a folder out from her desk. She studied until night and she changed to her pyjamas and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she got back, she went to do her rounds as usual.

'Goodnight Shigure. Thank you ever so much for taking me in.' Tohru thanked.

'It's nothing. I'd love to look after you as help for your mother.' Shigure explained.

Tohru moved on to Yuki.

'Goodnight Yuki. Thank you for the help today.' Tohru said.

'No worries. I'm glad I could help.' he smiled. It was a warm smile, one that looked like it didn't appear very often. Tohru noticed this and couldn't help but smile herself, it was a meaningful smile, one that hadn't been used in a long time.

And finally, Kyo.

'Goodnight Kyo.' Tohru said nervously.

'Whatever.' he grumbled.

Tohru plastered another fake smile on her face and returned to her room. She lay on her bed thinking about school before she drifted to sleep.

' _Hey, Daddy! Daddy! We got our results back today!' Tohru called, running into the house with a piece of paper flapping in her hand._

 _'_ _Oh really? How'd you do?' her father had asked._

 _'_ _On Maths and Literacy I got 100%' Sara gulped, 'but I got 98% on Technology.'_

 _Her father walked towards her slowly. 'Do you think this is acceptable?' he hissed._

 _'_ _No…' she muttered._

 _'_ _NO IT'S NOT!' he barked, gripping Tohru by the hair._

 _Tohru screamed. It felt like he was pricking her with a thousand red-hot needles._

 _'_ _I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY DADDY! LET ME GO! PLEASE!'_

 _He smirked. 'And why should I do that?'_

 _'_ _It hurts Daddy! It hurts!'_

 _'_ _It hurts, huh?'_

 _Her father laughed and with a movement of his arm, Tohru was crumpled on the other side of the room screaming in pain clutching her arm._

 _The memory shifted, and a new one replaced it._

 _Tohru's snapped open. 'Where am I?' she spotted her father, 'Ah, Daddy!?'_

 _He grabbed her neck tightly. 'You tell anyone about this and you'll be dead, you hear me?' he growled._

 _'_ _...Yes Daddy…' Sara wheezed._

 _He punched her but he didn't remove his grip. 'I came to visit you. You should be grateful.'_

 _'_ _...Yes...Daddy…' she was now running out of oxygen._

 _He let go of her neck and instantly she gulped in the air, clutching her neck._

 _'_ _I COULDN'T HEAR THAT!' he roared._

 _'_ _YES DADDY YES! YES DADDY!' she screamed._

 _'_ _NOW TELL ME THAT THING AGAIN!'_

 _'_ _I'M WORTHLESS AND UNWANTED! I AM USELESS AND I'M A BURDEN.'_

 _'_ _Yes…' he encouraged, 'now go back to bed.'_

 _He hit her and everything went black._

Tohru sat up in bed. Yuki was stood by her side.

'Ah! What are you doing in here!?' she jumped.

'You were screaming but Riku is still asleep so I came to check on you.' he explained.

'Ah, thank you very much for worrying about me, but I'm fine.' Tohru worried.

 _You really are a burden, Tohru._

'Really. It's no trouble at all.' Yuki said.

 _It is. You cause trouble for everyone. You are a burden._

'As long as you're okay, I'm happy.' he grinned.

A light flush covered her cheeks and a tint of light pink touched her cheeks slightly.

 _Why do you care about me?_

 _He doesn't._

'Hehe, thank you.' she giggled.

Once the four had arrived at school, Kyo and Riku went off to the other class and Yuki and Tohru made their way into class 1-D through the sea of students. Tohru rolled her eyes and continued to the back of the room as usual. As she walked around the crowd, someone from the centre of the crowd spotted her.

'Tohru, is that you?'

Tohru turned around. She was very surprised, most popular people would avoid her. She saw the boy and was confused, she can't remember him from anywhere.

'Who are you?' she asked, confused.

As he opened his mouth to reply, the bell rang and the students found their seats.

'Welcome back, class. I hope you had a great summer holiday and you are ready to learn again.' Miss Hark said.

This year, I will do well. I must try.

'As you can see we have a new student. Why don't you tell us something about yourself?' he gestured for the boy to talk.

Tohru couldn't remember. She knew she should know but she just couldn't think.

'Hello. My name is Kei Takishima-' This is when it cut off for Tohru. The name, it couldn't be. After all this time. He came back. Why did he come back?

Sara's POV

Takishima. My eternal rival. I have known him for a long time, and ever since our first meeting, I have sworn to beat him. I never have but I know I will. When we were twelve, Takishima had to move far away and he left me alone. Since, my grades have been slowly dropping and I have slowly closed up. It's disappointing, but I know all of this has to do with him. Kei Takishima.

Tohru had zoned out. She was deep in thought and hadn't listened to the rest of his speech. She looked very stressed and couldn't concentrate all day. So many thoughts ran through her mind, and the majority of them were negative.

What if he finds out where I live now?

He is going to become really pushy...

He will embarrass me!

My grades can rise.

I can talk like normal.

I can challenge him again.

By lunch, she was completely distracted. Tohru as usual found her spot in the garden and sat down to eat her lunch. She looked at the plants and smiled. Seeing plants gives her the carefree mood to go about her day happily.

'I knew you would be here.'

Tohru jumped a foot in the air at a voice. It's always her, alone.

'Miss Second Place.' It was Kei.

'Don't call me Second Place, Takishima! I'm not second place anymore!' She shouted, mostly from being alarmed by her scare.

'Huh? Where are you then?' Kei asked. He looked puzzled.

'I'm somewhere in the thirties. I haven't bothered checking yet.' Tohru explained.

Kei folded his arms at her. Her bad attitude was irritating him.

'To be honest, I don't care. I've given up looking. I mean, why bother checking if you are in an awful position?'

'What have you done with Tohru?' he demanded.

'Huh?' Tohru looked at him as if he was crazy.

Kei knelt down beside her holding her shoulders. He looked into her cobalt blue eyes. 'This isn't the attitude of the Tohru I know. What do you think you are doing, acting like this?'

Tohru broke eye contact and stared at the floor in dismay.

'Tohru, listen to me. I want you to get up the top again by the first test. So I challenge you.' He pointed a finger at Tohru and Tohru looked at him, stunned.

'If you get to number two, (Of course you won't reach number one as that spot belongs to me,) you have to do as I say for a whole day.'

Tohru was very surprised at this. She hadn't heard those words in years.

 _'_ _I challenge you!'_

And it was normally her that would say them too. She had to accept any challenge she faced and if she lost she would have to face the consequences as promised. And to top this off, they both had to play fair, or she wouldn't be happy with the victory.

'Very well. I accept your challenge.' she replied confidently, waving a fist.

Kei grinned. 'Sounds like Miss Second Place is back!'

'DON'T CALL ME SECOND PLACE!' Tohru screamed.

At dinner that night, it was quiet.

'Tohru, who was that you were hanging around with earlier?' Kyo asked.

Tohru beamed, 'Oh, that was Kei Takishima!'

'TAKISHIMA!?' Riku yelled, almost falling off his chair.

'Mmhmm. THE Takishima.' Sara nodded.

 _She sure is talking._ Riku thought.

'If you don't mind me asking, what sort of friendship do you have with Kei Takishima?' Yuki asked, curiously.

'Ah, we're rivals. Ever since I was small, I have sworn to beat Takishima. He moved away when I was twelve and now it looks like he's returned.' Tohru explained.

'Ah, there's also another new classmate in our class.' Riku said.

'Who?' Tohru demanded.

'Annie Redwood.' Riku said.

 _No way. Why is Annie here?_

When Tohru was little, the three were born as triplets. Due to their family secret, Annie was separated at birth. They only ever saw each other at the new year's family meetings. And the two despised each other.

'THAT STUPID CAT!?' Tohru screamed. 'Why would she come here?'

'Only God knows.' Riku calmed her down. 'Just try not to think about her and get some sleep.'

...

The next afternoon.

 **...**

It was after school and Tohru was walking down the corridor.

 _Stupid Takishima._ She thought. _He won again._

That's when she came face to face with Annie. Annie didn't know that she came here and dropped her bag at the sight of her twin sister. Annie then charged towards her and aimed a blow at the side of Tohru's head. Tohru easily caught Annie's arm mid punch and secured her grip. With her other hand she seized Annie's throat lifting her into the air and slamming her into the lockers.

 _MONSTER._

'What are you doing here?' Tohru growled. Annie struggled, but Tohru wouldn't let go.

'I SAID WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?' She roared.

'...The same...as you...I'm here to learn…' Annie whezed.

'Why did you come here?' Tohru asked.

'...There was...no where else…'

Kyo was walking across the corridors to head home. Kyo hated school, he didn't want to stay in this building any longer. As he turned the corridor, he saw Tohru holding Annie against the locker by the neck.

'TOHRU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?' he yelled as he ran to the scene. 'LET GO OF HER!'

'Okay.' Tohru let go of her throat and Annie collided with the lockers before falling to the floor. Tohru smirked at the sight of her, gasping for breath willing herself to live. Tohru raised her hand in the air to aim a punch at her sister who was still on the floor, sitting there helpless. Annie could only pray. Kyo watched in horror at the Tohru he thought was quiet and collective. He knew what he had to do. She swung her arm, but a hand clenched around it. It was Kyo's. Tohru shot a death glare at him, warning him to let go, but he didn't. So she pivoted on the spot, and before he knew it, Kyo was flying across the corridor and Tohru was onto her sister again.

Sara grabbed Annie by the shirt. 'Get up.' she ordered, as she pulled her onto her feet. Annie was exhausted already.

'STUPID CAT!' Sara screamed, 'THIS ISN'T OVER!'

She turned and left, leaving a very scared twin sister behind.

'Ah, are you okay?' Annie asked making her way to Kyo.

'Yeah. Ya know, your sister's pretty good at that stuff.' Kyo said, rubbing the back of his head.

'Pfft! Yeah, she's only the best girl at martial arts in the country! But I will beat her!' Annie retorted.

'What!? Best in the country!?' Kyo exclaimed.

'Yeah, I'm sorry to have to drag you into this.' Annie said.

'It's alright. Well I've got to get going, see you around.' Kyo explained, as he turned away and headed home.

AN : Thank you for reading (if anyone actually did read this) !


End file.
